Breaking the Routine
by Atrilial
Summary: Ryuuki and Shuurei repeat the same routine every time she comes to the Capital, but this time, somethings different. RyuukiShuurei. SPOILER warnings for entire first season. Oneshot for now. R&R. Rating may go up.
1. Breaking the Routine

Hey all. I just watched this anime a feel completely in love with it. Ryuuki and Shuurei forever! So here is a fanfic dedicated to them. This may be a oneshot or may not. That depends on how many reviews I get and whether I feel like updating. So read and review. And just a warning, this has alot of spoilers, so if you haven't watched the entire first season, than be warned. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari is not mine nor are any of the wonderful characters...sob

* * *

It had been four years since that snowy night beneath the sleeping sakura trees. Shuurei had returned to the Sa Province to begin the steps toward their new project. She would return home about once or twice a year to give a report on their progress and attend special ceremonies, but rarely would she come more than that. Shuurei and Eigetsu continued to accomplish many great things in the Sa Province and had earned great respect throughout the nation.

Despite all this, Ryuuki could not seem to force himself to be happy. Not now in this moment, with none but the flowers as his witness. There was no denying he was incredibly proud of them, and his admiration had never been stronger. Nevertheless, his heart ached. Ryuuki was so painfully lonely. He missed Shuurei desperately. He had every intention of holding to what he had told her time and again. He would wait for her and her alone forever. But that did not lessen the pain in his chest, and his heart constricted painful with bittersweet memories of her. Sometimes, he despaired that she would ever grow to love him. Even after all these years, she had still refused to let him kiss her and had always responded that if he was determined to wait for her he would probably have to wait a very long time. Yet, no matter how many times they repeated the same routine each time she visited, and no matter how much it tore him apart inside, he would never give up until she either accepted him or his lungs ceased to take air.

He sighed softly as he took in his whereabouts. Somehow he had wandered to their place again, beneath the sakura trees, the same place that he would meet with her ever time she visited, without fail. Sighing, he shook his head, sealed off his heart for the moment, and, with an undecipherable expression, returned to the masses of paperwork piled on his desk so kindly by Kouyuu and Shuuei. As he shuffled through paperwork, he silently wondered how next week would go, for there was an official gathering, and she was to join them. With a slight shake of his head, he pushed her to the back of his mind and focused on the daunting task at hand. Did the paperwork never end?

Shuurei watched the landscape roll by passively as she stared out the carriage window. She could feel Seiren's concerned gaze on her. He was well aware of the fact the she had always had mixed feeling about being reunited with his brother, the Emperor. She studiously ignored him, though, and instead focused on calming her rapidly beating heart. A part of her was nervous, but another part of her was oddly excited. It had been months since she had last seen Ryuuki. She had a general idea of how this meeting would go, for it was the same every time she returned, but this time, there was something different, and that only served to heighten her agitation.

As with all those years ago, she and Seiren traveled with Tei Yuushun and Sai In. This was not always the case, but on this occasion they had found themselves gathered as such again. Kokujun had stayed behind this time, though, no doubt because of his wife's progressing pregnancy. Ensei was not overly thrilled at being left behind, but Eingetsu required his assistance. Shuurei recalled again the business that needed to be covered will they were here, but this year, she also had a personal matter that needed to be addressed. That matter plagued her thoughts more than any of the issues of state.

She pushed that trail of thought aside as the carriage rolled up in front of her home. Shouka, her father, stood at the gate with a smile on his face, eager to great them. Where before she had felt it necessary to distance herself from him when greeting him as a sign of her new maturity, she had now realized that, with her father, there was no need to stand on principle. It did not make her any less of an adult if she greeted him with warmth and affection.

"Tadaima!" she announced happily to him as she descended from the carriage and walked into his embrace.

"Okaeri," he responded with a smile and then turned his head and repeated the same to Seiren as he walked towards them. The whole group then followed Shouka into the household.

The next day, Kouyuu and Shuuei joined them for dinner, as was anticipated by Shuurei and Seiren, knowing their friends as well as they did. Dinner was lively and much was discussed and caught up on, but everyone on was careful to avoid the one topic that had come to be a sort of unspoken taboo amongst them, for whenever the Emperor was mentioned, the atmosphere always seemed to grow heavier.

Kouyuu and Shuuei took their leave fairly early in the evening, for the next day was the start of the official gathering and all knew there was much work that would need to be done. When Kouyuu and Shuuei returned to the palace that night to finish some last minute work before they turned in, they found Ryuuki, just as they had left him, working diligently under the shadow of the stacks of work that lay set out for him.

They sighed, knowing it was to be expected and simply went about completing their work for the night. Just as they were about to take their leave, they were rather surprised when the Emperor spoke up quietly.

"How is she?" he asked softly, without looking up from his work. The two looked at each other in surprise and then smiled sadly at him, though he did not see it.

"She is doing well," Shuuei responded simply. By the slight nod of his head, they sensed that that answer satisfied Ryuuki, and with that they quietly left, making a final comment that he should be sure to get some sleep tonight for tomorrow would be very busy. With that, they left, and Ryuuki continued to work as though nothing had disturbed him.

Finally, the day had arrived, and the palace was buzzing with activity. Officials greeted each other, politics were discussed and important matters settled. Eventually, everyone gathered in the imperial throne room as the Emperor came forth. He diligently worked with the court discussing plans and issues and hearing reports. Shuurei's turn fast approached. When it came her time to speak, she and Yuushun came before the Emperor as they often had before, and, in a manner that came after much experience, easily laid out the report on the Sa Province's progress. The Emperor listened intently and discussed what needed attention with a calculated expression that did not reveal the turmoil within him that screamed at him to take her in his arms here and now and never let her leave him again. Only Kouyuu and Shuuei were aware of how tense Ryuuki was with her presence.

All matters of the Sa Province drew to a close, and the Emperor was about to move on to the next group, when Shuurei spoke up.

"I have one last matter that I need to address, your Majesty, if you will allow." Ryuuki looked surprised, as did everyone else except for the few who had come with her, with whom she had already discussed this matter.

"Your Majesty, I wish to request that I transfer to a new position, and forfeit my task as Governor of the Sa Province." This caused startled reactions throughout the throne room and Ryuuki's eyes widened in shock. Shuurei continued. "I have, of course, reasons for this request. The Sa Province has improved remarkably and both To Eigentsu and I are much more experienced than when we started out. There is no longer a need for two governors in the Sa Province. To Eigentsu is capable of taking on the task on his own, especially with the assistance of Rou Ensei and Tei Yuushun, and I feel that I may be better used elsewhere," she paused for a moment and then continued in a softer voice, looking directly at Ryuuki as though the next was intended specifically for him, "perhaps here in the Capital, for instance."

Ryuuki's eyes widened even more, and he found himself searching her eyes for her meaning, his heart beating wildly. What could this mean? Was this just Shuurei's level headed thinking as usual or was there more to it? He barely dared to hope, and yet her eyes whispered to him that there was indeed more to it. He reigned in his rapidly beating heart and over excited nerves and calmly responded.

"We shall consider your proposal and if appropriate, set about finding a suitable position for you. We shall inform you of our decision by the end of the week." Shuurei bowed in gratitude, and she and Yuushun made way for the next official. Things progressed, but while no one was paying attention, Shuurei quietly slipped outside.

"I did it," she breathed out in relief as she leaned against the wall.

"It is all up to his Majesty now, my lady," Seiren commented as he walked over to her. She nodded and leaned back, closing her eyes as she calmed her mind. Seiren just stood by her, a quiet comfort. After a moment, he spoke up again.

"You are going to meet him tonight, aren't you?" he asked softly. When she nodded affirmative, he gently queried, "Will you be alright?" He never discussed Shuurei's feelings towards his younger brother with her, but he wanted to ascertain that she was up to meeting with him at the moment.

"I'll be alright," she stated in a soft confidence and then smiled up at Seiren. "You don't need to worry about me." Seiren just nodded that he understood. It would be useless to argue with her that he would always worry about her. After that, the two just stood there in silence for a while before rejoining the rest of the court.

The rest of the day flew by and as evening approached, Shuurei could feel her agitation increase. She was both nervous and excited. Currently, she walked and chatted with Kouyuu and Shuuei through the palace towards the library where the two had work they needed to attend to. When they arrived, she took her leave of them, and by herself, quietly made her way to the sakura trees. It was spring, so they were once again in full bloom, just like that day so long ago, when she had met him. When she reached her destination, she could not help stare at the beautiful branches that swayed above.

"Beautiful," she whispered softly into the stillness. She jumped, startled, and spun around when she heard a soft, deep voice respond, "Yes, you are."

She blushed softly and took in the man the stood before her. His long platinum tresses blew softly in the breeze and around his face, and his gold-brown eyes were intense as they connected with her chocolate ones. Everything was silent for a moment as they regarded each other before she softly whispered, "Tadaima, Ryuuki."

The tension seemed to release, and, just like everything other time, she found herself in his arms in an instance. She did not pull away, she never did. Softly, he whispered into her hair as he held her to him, "I missed you. I love you, Shuurei."

So far, everything had gone the same as it always did, and she knew what was coming next. He pulled away slightly to look at her and his hand trailed up to gently cup her cheek. He then leaned forward, asking without words, if she would let him kiss her. Here, in the past, she had always gently stopped him, placing her hand other his mouth and pulling away. He would then ask her why, and she would respond that she still had things she wanted to accomplish and did not have time to consider love. He would then gently, but firmly swear that he would continue to wait for her. She would tell him he may have to wait a very long time, and he would claim that he was willing to wait forever. All would then be quiet for a moment, before they would move on and just talk about everything that had happened since last they were together. It was their routine, always predictable every time, never changing…until tonight, however.

As he leaned in to kiss her, anticipating the soft pressure of her hand over his mouth at any moment, she did something that he had not dared to hope for these last few years. Not only did she not stop him, but she leaned forward as well until, instead of the soft pressure of her hand against his lips, he found the soft, warm pressure of her lips pressed against his. His eyes flew open in shock as he realized that, for the first time in years, he was kissing her, and even more important than that, for the first time ever, she was kissing back. His mind raced with the implications but he simply closed his eyes for the moment and pulled her close to him as he enjoyed the feel of her mouth against his.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, enjoying the closeness and his warmth. After a few moments, though, they pulled away to catch their breath. Ryuuki looked at her, wrapped securely in his arms, in amazed confusion. Taking a breath, she raised her eyes to meet his seeking ones and softly whispered, "Aishiteru, Ryuuki."

With that, the floodgates broke. Ryuuki's knees gave out, and he found himself kneeling before her with his arms wrapped around her waist, and his head buried in the soft fabric covering her stomach as tears rolled down his cheeks. She gently stroked his hair as he released years of waiting, anguish, hurt, and loneliness. Never had he been so relieved and so overwhelmingly happy. As his cries soften a bit she could her him softly whispering against her over and over, "Aishiteru, Shuurei, zutto aishiteru." With all the tenderness and love in the world, she knelt on the ground with him and held him. Even after he had calmed down, they stayed like that, wrapped in each others embrace underneath the sakura trees, for quite a while, nothing but the breeze and the crickets disturbing the peaceful quiet that surrounded them.

After a while, Ryuuki finally pulled away and looked at her with a smile that melted her heart. She now wondered how she had gone all those years without falling for this man. Despite his faults, which she was well acquainted with, he was amazing. He was kind, considerate, loyal, selfless, determined, and brilliant, not to mention incredibly handsome. She had realized not long after her last visit here that she had truly fallen in love with him. Not long after that, she began to realize that the Sa Province no longer needed two governors, since Kokujun had successfully gotten control of the Sa clan, and the Province was steadily pulling itself back together. That was when a plan began to form in her mind. She had always loved the Capital, her home, and missed it dearly. She truly wished she could be more directly involved here. In her heart, she also heard the whisper, _now Ryuuki won't have to be lonely anymore. I could truly join him by his side, as he desires._

So the proposal had been formed and discussed with the others. At first they had been surprised and sad that she would want to leave, but they realized that it made sense and set about solidifying the details. She did not divulge to anyone though, not even Seiren, the change in her heart toward Ryuuki. He would be the first to know, and now he did.

Ryuuki watched Shuurei in amazement as she seemed to be lost in thought. She was truly beautiful. His low voice finally broke the silence, though it was not an uncomfortable one.

"Shuurei?"

"Yes, Ryuuki?" she asked, focusing her attention back on him.

"Do you truly wish to stay here? In the Captial?" he questioned, though they both knew the silent question he was truly asking: do you wish to stay with me?

"Yes," she said with a smile, answering both spoken and unspoken. She could have said more, explained more, but she felt a simple answer was better in this case. He would understand what she meant.

Ryuuki's eyes were filled with tenderness as he gently stroked the soft skin of her cheek. He felt so content and at peace, more so than he had ever been. She loved him and wanted to stay by him. That was the deepest desire of his heart, to have her with him forever.

Suddenly, Shuurei laughed softly. Ryuuki quirked his brow in question. She smiled as she explained, "We have both change a great deal since we first meet, haven't we?"

Ryuuki grinned, "Though I am sure I have changed the most."

Shuurei just nodded in agreement, "You have truly become a wonderful Emperor."

"Thank you," Ryuuki responded with gratitude, then pulled her closer to him and whispered, "But for you, I am always first Ryuuki, the man, not the Emperor."

Shuurei smiled in contentment and let her eyes drift close as she leaned forward and caught his lips in another kiss. It was quite some time before either of them pulled away. "Aishiteru," they both whispered at the same time once they finally separated. Ryuuki grinned and Shuurei giggled lightly as she leaned against his warm chest. They stayed peacefully like that for a moment when Shuurei rose abruptly.

"What's wrong, Shuurei?" asked Ryuuki, concerned.

"I completely lost track of time! How late is it? Father and Seiren must be worried about me. I need to get back," Shuurei responded, panicked as she quickly rose and dusted off her dress.

"It is late," Ryuuki admitted reluctantly, also standing. He did not want to be parted with her again, but he knew she needed to return. "Do you wish for me to escort you back?"

She was about to refuse him, but thought better of it. She could tell he truly wanted to and in reality she should not be wandering around alone at night.

"I'd love that," she replied.

Ryuuki smiled happily and gently took her arm and escorted her home. Once they reached her gate, Ryuuki gently leaned down and kissed her goodnight. She kissed him back with a soft sigh of contentment. They pulled away and said goodnight, and then Ryuuki disappeared down the street as she slipped in the gate. She jumped nearly sky high at what was waiting for her on the other side. Her father, Seiran, Yuushun, and In were all standing their looking at her. He father had a silly grin on his face, happy for both his dear daughter and the lonely emperor. Seiran just stood there with a quirked brow, though there was the slightest upward curve at the corners of his lips. Yuushun and In just smiled knowingly. Shuurei blushed deeply, quickly said goodnight to everyone and rushed to her room. After her cheeks had stopped burning in embarrassment, she lay in her bed and with the image of Ryuuki's beautiful smile in her mind, feel asleep happily.

As Ryuuki, lay in bed that night, it did not bother him that he was alone. For once, he could go sleep released of the gnawing loneliness and anguish. He drifted off with a smile on his face and the memory of Shuurei's voice in his ear whispering, "Aishiteru, Ryuuki."

* * *

For all of you non-otaku's out there, here are some translations for you:

Tadaima: I'm back

Okaeri: Welcome back

Aishiteru: I love you

Zutto: always or forever

Well what do you think? Should I continue or leave it as a oneshot? R&R.


	2. The New Position

Here is chapter two! Hope you all like it. I have a plan for this story now so R&R if you want it to keep going. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari nor any of its loveable characters, tragically.

* * *

The next day found Shuurei walking through the palace courts accompanied by Seiran. It was not long before they saw Kouyuu, Shuuei, and Ryuuki approaching from the other direction. It was apparent that Kouyuu and Shuuei were bickering in their playful fashion about something, Ryuuki seemingly unsure how to respond. He was saved the trouble of finding out, though, when they noticed the pair approaching them. Ryuuki, immediately forgetting all else, seemed to revert back to the childish behavior so reminiscent of their earlier days together, as he rush forward, intent on embracing her and shouting her name excitedly. 

"Stop!" Shuurei commanded to the immature emperor as she raised her hand to further punctuate her statement. Ryuuki, surprised, stopped so suddenly that he tripped and the momentum carried his body further forward as his feet stayed planted. This, of course, resulted in Ryuuki's face planting itself quite comically in the path in front of him, at Shuurei's feet. Kouyuu and Shuuei chuckled at their baka-ou and Seiran attempted to hold back a smile at his over eager sibling. Shuurei merely rolled her eyes at his foolishness as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Why?" he whined, clearly not done with the childish behavior. Shuurei sighed in slight exasperation, and admittedly, slight amusement.

"Because we are here to work," Shuurei berated him in a manner similar to their first months together. "You should know better." Ryuuki simply pouted as the group, now joined together, proceeded to the archives to work and discuss matters.

By the time they reached the archives, Ryuuki had returned to his serious, business-like manner. As Kouyuu and Shuuei started on the work they had come here to do, Ryuuki turned to speak with Shuurei.

"We still have to decide on a new position for you, Shuurei," Ryuuki addressed the issue they both knew needed attention.

"Yes," Shuurei nodded, "do you have any position in mind?"

"I do," Ryuuki confirmed. Curious, Seiran, who had been idly scanning over the books in the archives, stepped closer to the pair. Ryuuki continued. "You have always been very capable of handling finances and the Department of Treasury and Taxation is dreadfully understaffed. Also, I know Kou Kijin greatly appreciated your assistance a few years ago. I believe you would be of great use there."

Shuurei and Seiran both smiled. Ryuuki knew her well. There was no doubt in either Seiran's or Ryuuki's minds that the Department would flourish under her. Eagerly, Shuurei agreed.

"I would be honored to take a position in that department."

Ryuuki nodded, "Then all that's left is to propose it to the court. I doubt there will be any resistance, though. You have come to be quite greatly respected. And besides, anyone who knows you would know you are naturally very money-minded."

The three laughed softly together. The bonds connecting this unique trio were so much deeper than any outsider could truly comprehend, and to come between them was impossible. Only a few could even come close to understanding the invisible ties that held these three together stronger than any chain could. Kou Shouka, who had been a constant support in the lives of each one, was one of those few.

Seiran smiled as his mind drifted in thought. He was immensely happy that everything was working so well for the two dearest to him. All seemed right in the world when he saw his dear younger brother and his precious ojou-sama together. Though he had to admit that a part of him loved Shuurei with more than just sibling affection, he felt completely content pushing that feeling aside if it meant seeing these two together. He knew in his heart, however, that if it had been anyone other than Ryuuki, he would never have allowed them to come near his ojou-sama. Years ago, he had happily accepted the idea of being Shuurei's most important person, second only to her beloved father. He would relinquish that position to none, as he had made clear Sa Sakujun. None, that is, except Ryuuki. As he had gladly accepted being second place in Shuurei's affections to her father, he would, without hesitation, relinquish that position to Ryuuki and eagerly claim his position as third most important in her life. No matter where he stood, these three people, danna-sama, his ojou-sama, and his dear otouto, would always be most important in his life.

As he was lost in thought, the missing member of this deeply bonded group approached. "You all seem to be in good spirits this morning," smiled Shouka in his calm, happy manner.

"Oh! Otou-san! Ohayo," Shuurei greeted the man who would always be most important in her life.

"Ohayo," Shouka responded pleasantly. "I brought tea for everyone. Please join me for some."

Ryuuki, Seiran, and Shuurei all sweat-dropped at this cheerful invitation, each with a nervous expression etched on their face. It was well known that Kou Shouka's tea was so bitter it was almost deadly. Each desperately racked their brain for some excuse to avoid drinking the nearly toxic substance. They were saved the trouble, however, when shouting was heard in another section of the archives, shouting that was distinctly Li Kouyuu. The victim of his rage was, doubtless, the incorrigible Ran Shuuei, likely having teased the poor young man in some fashion or other once more. The trio eagerly excused themselves to go look into the matter and see if anything could be done to quiet the fuming Kouyuu and save the shameless woman chaser that is Shuuei. Shouka just shrugged and sat at the table, listening to the ruckus with a smile that held more knowledge than he let on and quietly sipping the tea that only he seemed to be able to miraculously stomach.

The next day, Shuurei's new position was discussed with the court. As Ryuuki had predicted, there were no objections and Kou Kijin eagerly accepted her into his department. Reishin, who was standing beside the elaborately masked Kijin as usual, immediately started gushing about the wonders of his amazing niece and how fortunate it was to have her back at the capital rather than far away in the Sa Province. Kijin took it all in stride, quite used to his moody friend.

Shuurei mouthed a thank you to Ryuuki afterwards before she was swept away by Kijin and his Vice-Chamberlain Kei Yuuri for on overview of what her tasks would be once she took up her new position. All seemed to be falling in place in their small world. None could imagine a disturbance in their finally peaceful lives. Little did they know that this was only the calm before a series of treacherous storms that they would have to weather before they could reach their happily ever after.

* * *

More translations:

Danna-sama: Master, this is what Seiran calls Shouka in the series

Ojou-sama: Lady, this is what Seiran calls Shuurei in the series

Otouto: Little brother

Otou-san: Father

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka-ou: Basically means Stupid Emperor, a nickname given to Ryuuki by Shuuei and Kouyuu early in the series

Well, there you go. Sorry for how short this one is. I figured I would just give you what I have instead of making you wait forever. Tell me what you think!

Preview for the next chapter: All seems to be going well for Shuurei and Ryuuki, but what is this? Kou Kurou wants her to marry Kouyuu?! Can Ryuuki convince the Kou clan that he is capable of not only being a good emperor but also a good husband for Shuurei? And how do Shuurei and Kouyuu feel about this? Wait for the next chapter to find out!


End file.
